Justin and Owen
this article focuses on the interactions between Justin and Owen. overview Owen is the only male to, be attracted to Justin however. Justin is unaware of this, but likes his platonic sense. Total Drama Island Not So Happy Campers- Part 1 when Justin arrives Owen is, instantly attracted to him, Owen asks Justin about his pants, Justin says that had them (nearly), for a while Owen slaps his, forehead calling himself stupid, for asking an unusual question. Not Quite Famous When Owen does his, talent Justin says, Go man being very impressed, When Owen sees Justin's modeling, in the confessional Owen says two words Jus and Tin in sllyables, he than says he's hot enough to kiss him, he than says because he, is a nice teammate, he than criticizes himself for blurting out that suggestive remark. Despite this, Heather successfully convinces Owen that he should vote off Justin, Just by Using a piece of cake to bribe him into voting off Justin. Trial by Tri-Armed Trialthon During the last challenge, Owen says how hot his, head is this freaks out Heather, and he tries to correct himself again. The Very Last Episode, Really! Justin originally supports Gwen but then, Supports Owen after he finds that, Owen is going to a party, During the bird challenge of throwing eagle-eggs, Heather uses Justin to let Owen to win, but is distracted by this. Total Drama, Drama, Drama, Island When Owen wins his check, Justin is cheering for him in the beginning, later on Justin encounters his group (Cody, DJ, and Tyler), DJ Tells Owen not to fall for his, charms dreamingly staring at him, but then snaps out of it and becomes more serious. Total Drama Action 3:10 to Crazytown Owen is seen fanning at Justin at, the beginning of the episode, Owen says that Justin is hot but is hotter than the heat, at end of the episode when they get gilded Chris awards, they hug each other learning that they are safe from, elimination, after realizing what they did they soon let go to apologize. The Chefshank Redemption Owen pretends that his knee is hurting to get out pushing, Justin looks fairly concerned, until he realizes that Owen is faking Masters of Disasters When Chris introduces the obstacle course, the two high five each other, Justin shows concern for Owen is carted away in an ambulance after Chef accidentally breaks his jaw, Justin is Glaring at Chris for showing no concern. Ocean's Eight- Or Nine Justin seems to worried when Owen is weak from hunger, and insists to get food into his system by using his breath mints, later when Owen is eliminated thanks to Courtney he, says it's bull, during the speech he talks about how much he, loves the chocolate from the, awards which are made. Celebrity Manhut's Total Drama Action Reunion Special After Justin says that he would plan on getting back to modeling after everyone gets blocked out at the Awards Ceremony, Owen tells him that he has a "nice butt". Category:Interaction Category:Friendships Category:Attractions